The Complicated Part
by bubblecrazy3
Summary: Cat's devastated about the fire that had killed her close friends, Andre, Jade, Sikowitz, and Trina. But, Cat has to face worse things such as deciding if she should get back together with her boyfriend who cheated on her with her best friend or to get together with her best friend's ex? Pairings are: Bori, Bat, Cabbie, Rori, and Candre.


Cat's POV

I walk to Beck and hold his hand. We start walking to the school until he stops and gives me a passionate kiss. I accept his kiss and smile at him. It was the only happy thing that had happened. We continue our journey until we meet Tori and Robbie. I was so glad that Robbie had made Tori come to school again. Everything has changed ever since there was a fire at Hollywood Arts. Only half of the people at school survived. Unfortunately, Sikowitz, Trina, Andre, and Jade didn't survive. Tori was a mess and she refused to come to school or go anywhere until she accepted the fact that Trina had died and wasn't coming back. Robbie had to comfort her because her parents went to Iowa for a year. Beck had to comfort me because Andre was my boyfriend before the fire. We had a fight and the last thing I said to him was that I hated him. We get to school and we look at the charcoal and ashes everywhere. "Why did we even come here? Let's just go back home," Tori sobbed. She probably thought of Trina.

Beck accidentally hit my wrist and I screamed. It started to bleed again and I fell down but not before Beck came down and helped me through. I had just come back from rehab because I cut myself ever since Andre died and I didn't want to go there again. "I'm so sorry, sweety. I'm seriously really sorry. Just don't scream like that. It scares me," he said, his voice soft. "It's okay. It's just that my cuts started hurting a lot," I said while resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and waved to Robbie for him to sit down with Tori. I ate a garden salad while they ate ham sandwiches and we all played Scramble®. "Let's go home, Beck. I'm tired," I said while yawing. I fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried me home. I woke up in bed. Beck was sleeping next to me while Tori slept next to Robbie on the other bed. All four of us shared an apartment. I snuggled closer to Beck, wrapped in the warmth of the blanket and his hug. He got up and noticed that I wasn't sleeping. "You want lunch?" he asked, sleepily. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Can you make me a tofu burger?" I asked him. I was a vegetarian ever since Robbie said he wanted to become one but it was hard. I became one to prove to him that it wasn't hard at all. He smiled as he kissed me and got up. He turned the stove on and slapped in a tofu burger. He took it out after it was made and put in three regular hamburgers. After we all ate, I got dressed and came back into the room. I gasped at what I saw.

Beck was making out with Tori! I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't. They started streaming down my face. "Beck? Tori?" I managed to choke out. Beck got up and Tori looked at the floor. "Cat! It's not what you think!" he screamed. "Well, I think that you're cheating on me with Tori! Is that what the freakin' answer was?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran out of the building and cried until it started to snow. I stayed there though, knowing that Beck and Tori would be up there. A few minutes later, Robbie came running and he grabbed my hand before he ran across the street. We got on the bus and left. "Did you know that they were cheating on us?" he asked at me when we got off the bus. I shook my head before a few more tears fell down my cheek. He turned my head and pressed his lips against mine. "I think it's fair for us to kiss behind there back, don't you think so, Rob?" I asked him, our foreheads touching. He nodded and kissed me again. I pushed him onto a bench and we faced each other. I played with his hair for a while until he got reception. "Hallelujah!" he screamed and he kissed me with happiness. Only this time, it wasn't just a kiss. It was more like a make out. We kept kissing until we had to call somebody because our toes were numb. He called his parents and they came and picked us up. When his parents weren't looking, we would every once in a while. I felt like a relationship was in the midst.


End file.
